Metallic
by Dark Drive
Summary: What if Mike and KITT weren't the ones to destroy KARR? What if someone new entered the battle and destroyed him instead? Enter Brendan, a cybernetically enhanced human, and KADE, his AI partner.
1. The Man With The Metallic Arm

**Plot Summary** : In the battle against KARR, Mike and KITT receive help from a stranger who is more than he appears to be.

 **Pairings:** [ Sarah Graiman X OC ( Which Will Then Later Become Zoe Chae X OC ) ]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Knight Rider, it rightfully belongs to NBC. I only own my OCs!

 **Warning:** Violence, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Trigger Warnings.

* * *

Brendan.

That was all he knew himself by.

His last name had been too hard to remember, certain memories were being protected by thick walls in his mind that made it impossible to access.

Brendan was a 23 year old white male, 5'8 in height with short, dark blonde hair with a unique silver streaks along the front tips. His eyes were an unusual shade of dark green. What was most unique about him was his right arm was completely robotic, right down to the fingers.

He doesn't know how he received this robotic limb, but he knows that he's much different than most people. He can run faster, jump higher, and is stronger than humanly possible.

In late 2007, Brendan had gotten a message from a man known as Charles Graiman, who stated that he could help fill the gaps within his missing memories.

Meeting with Graiman, he learned that he had taken part in a government experiment known as " **Project Enforcer** "

Graiman was the head of the project and oversaw the entire operation. Brendan had been hand selected, and his parents signing him over to the project to save his life as it was revealed that Brendan was dying from a rare disease, which had costed him his right arm.

At the time of the project, Brendan was no more than eighteen years old.

The project was to create a cybernetically enhanced individual, and pair bond them with an AI partner. Brendan was implanted with cybernetics, curing him from the disease and also enhancing his strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, stamina and intelligence. He was also given a cybernetic right arm to make up for the arm he had lost to the disease.

His AI partner was known as the Knight Automated Defense Enforcer, or KADE for short. His AI placed in the body of a Black Shelby GT500 KR Mustang, which was loaded with special functions and capabilities, not to mention the car was invincible. One of the more unique features was that KADE was able to transform into a robotic form that was based on designs given to them from a government operation known as Sector Seven.

Unfortunately, the attempted pair bonding with KADE caused Brendan to lose control and kill twelve members of the project. And under the direct orders from Alexander Torres of the SSC, Brendan had his memory wiped and KADE locked up in an abandoned storage facility at an unknown location.

Graiman had found out that the project had been sabotaged so that another project known as " **Project: KARR** " could take over.

Charles gave Brendan the location of the storage facility where KADE was being kept, and told him to retrieve him. When Brendan asked why, Graiman simply just said.

"When the time comes, I'll message you again."

It was a year later, and Brendan had learned that Charles Graiman had been killed while trying to stop a terrorist attack. He had, of course received recorded message from Graiman saying that he wanted him to help in stopping the completion of the KARR Project, which had been reactivated after his death.

And this is where the story begins.

* * *

[ Location: Outskirts Of Nevada. ]

" **AI signatures are on the move, one weaker than the other.** " The voice of KADE emitted from the voice box that was on the center of the dashboard, the voice modulator being a blue orb with a purple dot and bars raising in sync with the voice.

Brendan's hand gripped the wheel of the car gently, he had promised Charles that he'd grant his wish in stopping KARR. It was the one thing he could do, to repay the man in filling in the gaps that had plagued his mind for so many years.

"What are the chances of taking out KARR now that he's powered up?" Brendan asked his partner, looking at the dots on the holographic interactive screen displayed before him. One being KARR and the other being the other AI, known as the Knight Industries Three Thousand, Or KITT for short.

" **You should be able to weaken him substantially, but there is no telling how strong he will be without further analysis—** " That was when Brendan cut him off.

"You know we don't have time to analyze the whole situation." Brendan said, as he watched the two dots nearing closer and closer to their location.

* * *

[ Location: SSC Headquarters, Arizona ]

Zoe Chae, Billy Morgan and Sarah Graiman were watching on the monitors, keeping track of Mike and KITT as well as KARR, who was chasing after them. However, a new blip appeared on the monitor as all eyes focused on that.

Billy was quickly typing away on the laptop, trying to find out what the new blip was before his eyes widened with shock at what he was seeing.

"You're not gonna believe this, but there's a third AI signature out there. One that is neither KITT or KARR. It's completely different, and...much stronger."

Sarah actually had to shove Billy a bit to look more closely at the data that Billy brought up before quickly hailing Mike again.

"Mike! Be careful, there's another AI out there near your position." Sarah warned, a bit worried.

* * *

[ Back Out In Nevada Desert ]

Mike had barely any time to react before KARR's fist had slammed into KITT's already weak exterior. The force of the impact send the two spinning to a halt as KARR stood before them, in his cyborg form.

" **I must merge with you, Michael Knight!** " KARR exclaimed, his three digit servos flexing as Mike floored KITT's accelerator, the rear wheels on the mustang squealing in the dirt towards KARR, who fired his machine guns at the weakened AI.

" **KITT must die! And you and I, will become one!** " KARR said, with hatred in his tone as the bullets finally made contact with KITT's shell, going up the hood as the the cyborg's wheel like feet rolled over the top of KITT's exterior.

" **It is our destiny!** " KARR said, chasing after Mike and KITT as he swatted them with one of his arms, spinning them around as Mike put KITT in reverse, swerving left to right to avoid KARR's grasp.

"Well I got a different destiny for you!" Mike responded to KARR, who didn't seem phased as he struggled to grab the other Mustang.

" **You were my original driver! We must be one. It is time to achieve our destiny, Michael Knight.** " KARR finally was able to grab KITT, throwing him as he rolled seven times with Mike holding on for dear life as the mustang finally rolled back onto its tires. The damage was clearly present on the AI as most of the body parts had either fallen off or barely clung on.

"Not today." Mike said, catching his breath.

" **Michael, my nanoskin is not responding and I do not believe I can withstand much more.** " KITT responded, as Mike nodded in response.

"Right, if we're not gonna outmuscle this thing then we'll have to think of something." Mike said, but the sudden roar of an engine cut his thoughts off as he turned to see a pair of headlights rapidly approaching them.

[ _**Insert Theme: Scrapper By Lorne Balfe**_ ]

And in the center of those headlights were two electric blue scanning bars moving inward and outward, similar to that of KITT! A closer look, and Mike could see it was another Mustang! But this seemed to be a newer model. The car swerved towards KARR and slammed into his side which forced the behemoth cyborg to topple over.

The mustang quickly pulled up, blocking Mike and KITT from KARR as the driver side door opened and stepping into view was a male figure. Mike was able to get a good look at him. He was white with dark blonde hair that had silver streaked tips. What got his attention real quick was his right arm which was completely cybernetic.

"KADE, I want you to protect these two and make sure that KARR doesn't go near them." The male ordered, his mustang revving in response before suddenly transforming before them, unlike KARR's appearance, KADE's robotic form had legs, and was much slicker than the former's bulky appearance. The eyes were a large blue visor which moved like a scanner. ( A/N: think Barricade from Transformers: The Last Knight )

" **Right away.** " KADE responded, nodding as he stood guard before Mike and KITT as the male cracked his neck.

"I'll deal with KARR." He said, as KARR was finally able to get back up onto all fours to be greeted at the sight of the male now standing before him.

" **YOU! How dare you interfere with my destiny!** " KARR bellowed as he fired his machine guns at the male, who began to run full speed towards KARR. He was running faster than any human could ever have done so, and dodging the heavy 50. Caliber rounds that KARR was firing upon him.

Brendan dove, tackling the cyborg AI with the force of a train as he could see the unconscious form of Alex Torres within KARR's cockpit. Raising his cybernetic fist, he began to punch at the cockpit, trying to break it open and release its occupant.

KARR tried react and stop him, but the blows were causing his systems to malfunction and he couldn't concentrate. Finally, Brendan was able to bust open the cockpit and pull Alex Torres free, only for KARR to push himself up and throw the two off.

Brendan landed on his feet, his clothes now tattered and torn from being thrown and shot at by KARR.

"Time to finish this." Brendan said, determination in his tone as he ran at KARR once more, the AI firing missiles at the boy who dodged them quickly before leaping once more, this time landing on top of KARR who struggled to try and throw him off with furious groans.

Brendan then jumped off of KARR, going straight up before coming down with his fist straight out and open in a chop position. KARR's last few moments were watching as Brendan came down, his cybernetic arm slicing the cyborg's body right down the middle as KARR exploded in a massive fireball. The resulting explosion sent Brendan flying and impacting the ground hard as he rolled rapidly before coming to a stop.

Mike stepped out from KITT, looking in sheer awe and shock at what he just witnessed. KADE side stepped, allowing Mike to make his way over towards what little remained of KARR.

Laying amongst the pieces of burning metal, was Torres who had finally regained consciousness. Though, it didn't seem like he had much longer as the wounds he had sustained from merging with KARR seemed to have proven fatal.

"M-Mike...I...I'm sorry...I thought we could control it...I thought we could save soldiers lives..." Torres managed to get out, he was fading fast but Mike seemed to have none of it.

"Shut up man, I'm gonna get you out of here..." Mike said, but Torres shook his head. "I...I didn't mean to put you in danger...you or Sarah...or anyone...p-please..tell them I'm sorry..." with those final words, Torres finally passed.

Mike sighed, and heard the sound of sparking as he turned around to come face to face with Brendan. Mike's expression softened as he saw the other's face. The resulting explosion had caused some of Brendan's face to peel away, revealing some metal and bone underneath, and the metallic arm appeared to be cracked with several fingers missing.

"I...suppose you'll want an explanation?" Brendan asked, his tone soft as his legs were a bit wobbly.

Mike quickly made his way over and put Brendan's arm around his shoulder, holding him up as KADE made his way towards the two.

" **We promise to explain ourselves, Micheal Knight. But right now, my partner needs immediate repairs.** " KADE said, as Mike slowly nodded. His mind still grasping onto the entire situation at hand.


	2. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Knight Rider. It is owned by NBC. I only own my OCs!

* * *

[ **Location:** FLAG ( Formerly SSC ) HQ, Arizona. ]

A beat up KITT was sitting in the gimble, the one that he was always assigned to. Zoe underneath him trying to reactivate his nanite repair program. Parked next to him was KADE, since he was in the light, everyone got a much clearer look at him.

KADE was a Shelby Mustang GT500 Super Snake, a concept car that wouldn't be released until 2018. It was all black with a single dark gray stripe going down the center of the car. He had KLUTCH® - ML1 Matte Rims, with a blue strip on the outer ring. He also had a modified ARP Carbon Fiber Rear Spoiler. The windows were completely dark with black limo tint. The headlights had been replaced with xenons, much brighter than LEDs or the standard headlights that Mustangs are given.

Sarah was looking over KADE with interest, every inch of him was different from KITT.

"My dad clearly put in the wrench time with this one, didn't he?" Sarah joked, running a hand along KADE's smooth finish.

" **Actually, my original body was identical to that of the Knight Three Thousand, but Brendan decided that he wanted to be 'badass' so he put me in this new body. It took two years to transfer me, my systems and everything else into this car.** " KADE explained, as Sarah looked back where the makeshift bed was where an unconscious Brendan laid on top of it.

He had gone under to save energy, and until the damage done could be repaired. Billy was currently looking over him with fascination, Mike next to him as he was burning with questions.

Mainly about where Brendan and Kade came from, and how long they've been around?

Sarah walked over, standing next to Billy with arms folded over chest before speaking. "So, what'd you learn?"

"His entire body has been cybernetically enhanced, his skeletal structure, nerves, muscles, everything except for the outer body and the brain, has been modified. It's like something out of terminator, except without the 'kill all humans' thing." Billy explained, looking over at Sarah, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, well this guy took out KARR in less than two minutes. He cut the damn thing down the middle with his bare hands." Mike said as he got up, walking back over towards KITT as Zoe pulled herself out from beneath the mustang's battered frame. The others joining him.

"Alright, your nano-repair mods are hot again." Zoe said, wiping the sweat and grease from her.

"KITT, go for it." Billy said, as KITT's nano repair systems kicked on. The damage disappearing in half a second as he was back to his shiny self.

"Now /that's/ what I'm talking about." Zoe said, with a happy smile on her face as she felt accomplished by her work.

"How do you feel, buddy?" Mike asked

" **I feel excellent, Michael**." KITT responded.

"Well we're glad to hear it, KITT." Sarah said happily, a smile on her face as well.

" **There is one thing...I have scanned my memory files and there seem to be gaps...I don't know what it is I can no longer remember...but I can sense something is missing...like a piece of me is gone.** "

Everyone around the room had a slight sad expression on his face. Since they could only download as much as they could, most of his memories were with KARR when they installed KITT's programming into him.

"You're not gone, KITT. You're all right here." Mike said softly.

" **Sarah, I seem to have detected a message in my database...it is from your father.** " KITT said, as the message began to play via his holographic imager.

" _I would say that congratulations are in order as this message is to play only in success so job well done. All of you. And, I take it you were assisted by your newest allies, in which case I want you to welcome them both with open arms. The young man's name is Brendan, he was part of an earlier project of mine called Project Enforcer. The idea was to pair bond a cybernetically enhanced individual with an AI. Brendan was selected because his parents and I were really close friends. Brendan was diagnosed with a fatal disease around the age of 8 and fought it for years, until the treatments stopped working. I offered his parents to save his life, and he was cybernetically modified. Unfortunately, the project was sabotaged which caused Brendan to go on a violent streak and twelve people lost their lives. And like Mike, Brendan had his memory wiped and KADE was locked away. And behind my back, Alex had Brendan's parents assassinated so that there would be no ties back to him._ " Charles's message explained, resulting in shocked expressions from everyone as they looked back at the man who laid unconscious on the table.

" _I couldn't bear myself, I had to fix those mistakes. So I found Brendan and filled the gaps in his memory that plagued him, and I gave him KADE's location so that one day, they would be ready to join you all. I know this is a lot to take in, but please, take care of him, right now more than ever he needs support. Now, for the next order of business! I suppose you're all imagining to yourselves: what next? Well it is my hope that you continue_. _I don't know if you know this, but the SSC is the property of Knight Industries. The government leased this facility to us and now it belongs to you. As far as funding goes, well, Sarah. I'm sure you remember the beginning of eternity? You can now be the Knight Industries that Wilton Knight always envisioned. You can reinstitute FLAG, Foundation For Law And Government, completely autonomous. No more hidden agendas, no more interference. Just what you think is right. You can make a difference. But you must decide. I know you'll all make me proud. God bless, and carry on._ " The message ended, with Charles's image fading away.

The group all huddled together, smiles on each one of their faces. They were going to fulfill the hopes that Charles have left them, as well as the promises. Though that didn't last long as the sound of a groan was heard, all heads turning to see Brendan, who was now sitting up. And to their astonishment, the wounds all over his body had vanished! He looked completely healthy, with the exception of the right arm which was still damaged.

KADE was the first to respond " **Glad to see that your internal nanobots have finally activated. It only took about five years.** "

"And the timing couldn't be better..." Brendan mumbled, stretching as he got off the table. He looked down at his damaged arm with a sigh as he grabbed said arm, twisting it as the sound of locking mechanisms releasing was heard and the arm detached off at the base of the elbow, placing the damaged limb on the table behind him.

"You got the new arm ready for me?" Brendan asked, walking over towards KADE as he opened his trunk for his partner. Within the trunk was the new arm for him, it was different than the last one. The appearance was slimmer, with the fingertips being red instead of blue.

" **Tomboy is ready. I finished her on Tuesday and she has the special...functions you requested.** " KADE responded as Brendan picked up the arm, attaching it with a heavy _CLICK_ sound as it locked in place. The fingers moving as Brendan closed the trunk...and was greeted with the faces of both Mike and Sarah.

Brendan felt himself freeze a bit, he had not been 'social' in a long time. And the feeling of nervousness overwhelmed him.

"So..." Brendan tried to start, but he wasn't always the best at conversations starters.

"I...actually wanted to say thanks. For saving me and KITT out there." Mike said, holding his hand out to the younger man who looked down at Mike's hand for a moment before he reached out with his new cybernetic limb and shook it.

"I wasn't gonna let Charles down, I told him I'd be there. And I consider it my way of saying thanks for...helping me fill the gaps." He said to Mike, as he released his hand, backing away a bit as the feeling over being overwhelmed hit him hard.

"I...I just need to be alone." He said, quickly making his way down one of the hallways, despite not knowing where to go he just needed to get away. He didn't know what to do.

Mike was prepared to go after him, but Sarah stopped him with her arm blocking him from moving.

"Let me..." She told him, with Mike nodding as Sarah went down the hall after him.

* * *

He knew he couldn't go back home, he had no home, not anymore. His parents were dead, his own existence erased. The only thing he had left of himself was the memories of who he once was, and how happy he used to be. He stopped, pressing his back against the wall before sliding down to a sitting position.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself, looking down at his hands. The last thing he remembered Charles telling him before he went off to face KARR.

" _You move forward. What direction you choose to take is up to you. So long as it is what you think is the right one._ "

Sarah had finally caught up to Brendan, seeing him sitting up against the wall as he looked at his hands. She slowly made her way over towards him, finally sitting down next to him as she spoke, her tone soft and caring.

"...are you okay?" She asked him.

Brendan didn't look at her, but the fingers on his cybernetic arm flexed a bit.

"I...I'll be okay, it's just...a lot to take in. I mean, I spent the last five years not knowing who I really was or where I came from. And now..."

"—you don't know what to do next?" Sarah finished his sentence, with Brendan nodding in reply.

"We were thinking that you'd like to stay here? Charles told us about you in his last message. It's hard, going through all that with nobody. And I won't force you to stay if you don't want to..." Sarah reached out, placing her hand within Brendan's metallic one.

The green eyes of the male locked with Sarah's own, fingers interlacing with metallic digits.

Maybe.

This was the way to move forward?

Maybe.

He could do some good with what he was given?

* * *

[ Later On ]

Most the the gang was sitting around, cleaning up the mess the SSC had left when everything got shut down. That was when Sarah walked in, Brendan at her side as Sarah looked towards the group.

"I...I've decided that I want to stick around, I feel as though I can do some good and save people. His tone was that of slight nervousness, but also courage as the group before them seemed to smile, nodding at this idea.

Brendan then turned around, facing KADE who was parked next to KITT as a smile finally was on his lips.

"What do you think, bro?" He asked the AI mustang.

" **What do I think? I think it's about damn time!** " KADE responded with a soft chuckle.

Brendan shook his head, walking up and patting KADE's hood. "I'm glad you think so too, partner. Cause if you were to disagree, I'd kick your metal ass." He teased as KADE's engine revved a bit in response.

" **Like you could kick my ass!** " KADE said back with laughter.

" **Brendan, I am curious. Why is KADE's range of responses so emotional and human like?** " KITT asked, as Brendan turned to KITT and approached him.

"KADE and I were pair bonded, both physically and mentally. We're like Yin and Yang. One cannot be without the other..." He explained to the AI, placing a hand on KITT's roof.

That caught Billy's attention as he spoke up. "What do you mean by that?"

Brendan turned to Billy "If I were to die, then KADE would shut down and his data-core would wipe itself so that his AI won't fall into enemy hands. If KADE were to be badly damaged, I would lapse into a coma and would not come out of it until the connection can be reestablished or repaired. We cannot survive without each other."

" **The bond also links our personalities. I have a little of Brendan's personality and he has some of mine. Which is why my communication, responses are so rapid and human like, not to mention the use of profanity.** " KADE explained.

"Well, as riveting as this conversation has gotten. I myself am quite tired, all I want to do is sleep." Brendan said, cutting into the conversation. He did look rather exhausted.

"Let me take you to your room then!" Zoe said enthusiastically, she was quick to volunteer, as she made her way over towards Brendan and took his hand, dragging the younger man down the hall.


End file.
